Mist and Shadow
by Futilement moi
Summary: Début du quatrième âge. Haleth a ardemment désiré découvrir la Terre du Milieu telle que la chantent les vieilles chansons. Tout commencera à Edoras. Mais où cela finira-t-il ? Il y a encore des ombres planant sur le royaume des hommes. Et quelques vérités à dénuder.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir,  
Alors, sur un coup de tête j'ai commencé de petit début d'histoire, et ne sachant pas si ça vaut le coup que je lui donne suite, je vous laisse seuls juges. Si des lecteurs sont intrigués, je me bougerai pour continuer cette fic (qui dans ma tête ne devrait pas être une trop longue épopée).  
En espérant que ce court chapitre vous plaira,_

Futilement vôtre,

Hélène. 

* * *

_** Chapitre 1. Un cadeau inespéré. **_

Edoras. La Cité d'Or rêvait encore, aux premiers rayons de l'aube. Les toits de Meduseld étincelaient dans la pâle clarté de l'aurore, brillant de dizaines de traces de givre qui ne disparaîtraient qu'avec le zénith du soleil. Derrière les portes des petites maisons de bois, bien calfeutré, on songeait encore. Peu s'étaient éveillés, chacun désireux de demeurer sous la douce chaleur des couvertures un peu plus longtemps. Dans les écuries, les fiers chevaux du Rohan patientaient avant le foin du matin. Derrière la capitale des farouches Rohirrims, les Montagnes blanches se dressaient, fières et inaccessibles, si hautes qu'elles semblaient toucher au ciel. En ce début du Quatrième Âge, rien ne pouvait toucher la Cité des dresseurs de chevaux.

Entre toutes, l'écurie de Fréawyn était la plus renommée. Située en contrebas du palais royal, depuis la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau, elle prospérait. Depuis le couronnement du Roi Eomer, il fournissait les montures royales, et parfois même le roi en avait-il fait présent à ses amis du Gondor, où régnait sagement de le roi Elessar depuis la destruction de l'Anneau de pouvoir. Fréawyn en était certes fier, mais ne l'étalait pas. Taciturne et travailleur, c'était un homme de haute stature, aux mains larges, dont la gauche portait encore les cicatrices des lames acérées des Orques. Il avait vaillamment participé à la Bataille de Champ de Pelennor, avant de quitter les rangs des Rohirrims. Guerrier farouche, éleveur intransigeant, il n'en était pas moins un homme d'une grande bonté, apprécié de tous et satisfait de sa routine quotidienne. Il n'aimait rien plus que fumer sa pipe aux premières lueurs de l'aube, avant que la Cité ne s'éveille et qu'on en ouvre les portes. Assis sur le perron de sa maison, il contemplait les fiers sommets, appréciant les dernières feuilles de l'herbe de Longulet, cadeau d'un ami. Maître Meriadoc était passé saluer le roi quelques mois auparavant, en souvenirs de son allégeance au Roi Théoden. Fréawyn, qui élevait des poneys vifs, tout spécialement pour les Hobbits, qui se découvraient peu à peu une âme de voyageurs, avait gardé précieusement l'Herbe à pipe des Quartiers sud en souvenir de ce jour. Dans les écuries, il entendait les chevaux renâcler, pressés de se voir ouvrir les portes pour paître librement sur les plaines du Rohan. Fréawyn se leva, déposa avec précaution sa pipe sur une petite table, tressa ses cheveux d'or.

- Haleth, espèce de bon à rien ! Les chevaux attendent, crois-tu que la besogne va se faire toute seule aujourd'hui ?

Maudissant intérieurement cette jeunesse désinvolte, il vit apparaître dans l'escalier du grenier son palefrenier. Il jaugea en une seconde le visage fin, encore bouffi de sommeil, les cheveux châtains en bataille, coupés exceptionnellement court pour un garçon du Rohan, et les grands yeux gris qui lui faisaient face. Il avait engagé ce nouveau palefrenier une semaine auparavant. Un gosse perdu, débarqué à Edoras sans parent ni argent, prêt à tout même au pire pour une bouchée de pain. Fréawyn n'avait jamais eu de fils, il l'avait engagé sans la moindre question. Il donnait au garçon dix-sept, peut-être dix-huit ans. Qui il était, d'où il venait, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Haleth n'était guère bavard, mais travaillait efficacement, sans jamais rechigner ou se plaindre. Et s'il n'avait guère les traits physiques des Rohirrims, grands guerriers blonds aux yeux bleus, il en avait le don inné avec les chevaux. Et si l'écurie de Fréawyn était si renommée, c'était bien par son extraordinaire capacité à dresser les chevaux pour servir fidèlement leurs maîtres.

Haleth avait avalé rapidement un bol de tisane brûlante pour mieux oublier l'air glacial du dehors. Sans un mot pour son patron, il se glissa hors de la maison pour rejoindre l'écurie. La journée serait longue, il y avait tant à faire des chevaux à nourrir, à sortir, à soigner, d'autres à aller présenter au Palais, des box à faire. Haleth ne se plaignait pas, bien trop heureux de sa place inespérée. Il avait erré bien trop longtemps, pour ne pas apprécier la chaleur de l'âtre après une dure journée de travail, l'odeur chaude de la paille et l'apaisement des ces bêtes qui l'attendaient chaque matin pour leurs premières brassées de foin.

L'écurie était tiède, accueillante. Dans l'obscurité, il sentit le regard doux des bêtes aux naseaux frémissants. Mécaniquement, il distribua largement les rations de grains, achevant de s'éveiller complètement. La nuit avait été courte, et agitée. Passant la main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille, il chassa les sombres rêves de la nuit et ouvrit grand les portes. Le soleil se levait, rougeoyant dans le pâle ciel de décembre. Sourire. Son maître parut dans l'encadrement de la large porte, occultant un instant l'éclat de l'aurore par ses larges épaules.

-Haleth ! On me dit que le roi veut une nouvelle monture pour son fils. Tu iras lui présenter les poulains que nous avons. Je te laisse les choisir, je te fais confiance.

Le jeune palefrenier haussa un sourcil étonné. C'était une décision cruciale que de choisir les trois poulains à présenter au prince des Rohirrims, lorsqu'il se trouvait en âge de chevaucher aux côtés de ses pairs. Sans un mot, il hocha la tête il ne décevrait pas son maître. Il devrait se présenter au Palais d'or avant que le soleil arrive au zénith. Avec empressement, il sortit les chevaux pour les mener à l'immense pâture qui leur était dévolue, en contrebas de la cité. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il ne laissa dans l'écurie que trois jeunes étalons aux regards fiers. Chacun d'eux avait les qualités d'un destrier royal mais le prince aurait à faire son propre choix.

Le Palais d'Or de Meduseld résonnait des pas lourds des gardes de la Maison d'Eorl, du choc des lames à l'entraînement et des murmures propres à toutes cours royales. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur de feu de bois, de pain chaud et de miel, une odeur royale. Haleth marchait la tête haute, menant derrière lui les trois fougueuses montures. Le Capitaine de la Garde royale de la Maison d'Eorl, Huissier d'Eomer-roi le pria de patienter devant les portes. Haleth s'inclina sans un mot, craignant de ne pas souscrire à une étiquette dont il ignorait tous les usages. Enfin, les portes se rouvrirent le Prince parut. Haleth s'inclina encore plus bas, soudainement impressionné par ce jeune homme à peine plus âgé que lui.

Elfwine, fils d'Eomer-roi et de Lothiriel, venait d'atteindre ses vingt ans. Désormais, son apprentissage était achevé, allant du maniement de l'épée jusqu'au parler des peuplades les plus reculées de la Terre du Milieu. Devenu homme, il gagnait le droit d'avoir la monture qui le suivrait jusqu'à la mort, monture que nul autre ne pourrait ni monter ni posséder. Avec elle, il serait amené à affronter bien des dangers, et décider de sa monture serait comme choisir un ami. Elfwine était grand, de carrure large et imposante. Haleth ne put s'empêcher de le détailler longuement. Ses longs cheveux d'or retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, comme le voulait la tradition de la Maison d'Eorl. Pourtant son visage reflétait ses origines gondoriennes. Comme sa mère, il avait les traits fins, des pommettes hautes, une mâchoire carrée, volontaire une noblesse venue tout droit de la Cité Blanche dont on disait qu'elle faisait naître les plus beaux enfants de la Terre du Milieu. De grands yeux bleus vifs et intelligents éclairaient son visage, constellé de tâches de rousseur qui lui donnaient encore l'air d'un enfant.

-On murmure que de ton écurie viennent les meilleurs coursiers de tout l'Ouest, sourit le prince. J'espère que les rumeurs sont fondées. Qu'as-tu choisi pour moi ?

Haleth se vit obligé de sortir de son mutisme. De sa voix étrangement rauque, à la limite de l'inaudible, il présenta les trois étalons qu'il amenait. Le premier, à la robe mouchetée de gris, était âgé de trois ans. Grand, fin et vif, il piaffait d'impatience sur le sol pavé, jetant autour de lui des regards empreints d'une curiosité craintive. De nature fine, il était pourtant robuste et endurant, mais un excès de sang en faisait une monture délicate qui nécessitait une main ferme et rassurante. Le deuxième, ferait bientôt cinq ans. D'un noir de jais, il était plus trapu que le précédent, et pourtant très grand. Paisiblement, il observait les alentours, et pourtant ses yeux reflétaient une grande vivacité et une fierté princière. Enfin, le dernier et le plus jeune, doté d'une étonnante robe couleur d'or, alors que les crins étaient d'un blanc crémeux, semblait le plus farouche. Campé fermement sur ses postérieurs, la tête haute, les naseaux dilatés par l'excitation de l'inconnu, il rappelait un fauve, et dans ses yeux brillait un éclat d'intelligence digne des Mearas d'antan. Pourtant, il paraissait plus chétif que les autres, et son évident caractère n'en ferait pas forcément une monture adaptable au pire.

Le prince resta silencieux, jaugeant les trois bêtes qui lui faisaient face. Derrière lui, la haute stature d'Eomer-roi rendait l'instant encore plus solennel. Timidement, le regard d'Haleth s'attarda sur le visage dur du souverain, sur son regard sombre et brillant. Des bribes de chansons lui revenaient sur les exploits d'Eomer-roi lors de la bataille du Pelennor. Enfin, Elfwine fit signe qu'il avait fait son choix, interrompant la rêverie du jeune palefrenier. Il était alors d'usage de laisser le cheval compléter ce choix, en esquissant librement un pas vers le Rohir. Haleth lâcha les brides et se recula vivement. L'étalon noir avança paisiblement vers le fils du roi, et nicha son nez dans la chevelure du prince qui éclata d'un rire clair. Le jeune palefrenier sourit. Il avait réussi à contenter son prince, Fréawyne serait satisfait.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, murmura enfin Elfwine, je te nomme _Mellon_. Quant à toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Haleth, en remerciement de l'indéfectible compagnon que tu viens de m'offrir, je te permets de te choisir une monture parmi les deux autres. Ton maître se verra dédommagé de cette perte.

Halther rougit subitement et s'inclina maladroitement.

-Merci, Seigneur ! Mais puis-je accepter ? Il ne sied guère à ma condition de posséder tel royal coursier.

-On ne discute pas le souhait de son seigneur, claqua la voix sèche du Capitaine de la garde. Réjouis-toi de l'honneur qui t'est fait !

Haleth bafouilla un dernier remerciement, alors que les doux naseaux du cheval doré lui chatouillaient déjà le cou. Aujourd'hui, la vie était belle.

_« Et toi, qui seras-tu alors ? Haleth, prénom de reine, Haleth, héros des temps jadis. Quel visage offriras-tu à ce monde qui n'a pas besoin de toi, pour te lui rendre nécessaire ? » _

_ La visage de vieil homme avait un air singulier, alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Quelques chopes vides à la main, elle l'avait contemplé un instant, immobile et muette. Le feu achevant de s'éteindre projetait sur le murs ses ombres fantastiques, et le silence s'était fait dans la petite auberge du Poney Fringuant. _

_ De ce jour, elle comprit. Condamnée à servir les hommes dans cette auberge qui l'avait vu naître, elle ne verrait jamais les grands lieux des chansons dont résonnaient les murs chaque soir. La Cité d'Or d'Edoras, la tour blanche de Minas Tirith, les profondeurs de la Moria, le Gouffre de Helm ou la forêt de Fangorn dont dépassait les ruines de la tour d'Orthanc. Condamnée à une vie servile et tranquille, à subir les hommes, à en aimer certains. Puis vieillir, dans le tourment des regrets et les effluves de bière. Il n'y avait pas de place pour une femme dans l'épopée de la Terre du Milieu. _

_ Lui, avait su voir en elle quelque vaillance qui méritait de la sortir de sa cage. Auprès du feu, par une chaude nuit sans lune, il lui coupa les cheveux si courts que sa propre mère ne la reconnut pas. Il lui trouva de vieux vêtements de cuir souple, pantalon et tunique de rôdeurs, une cape de voyage, et un cheval. Ancien guerrier, ménestrel à ses heures, il n'avait pour seule fortune que la route, l'infinie et terrible route qui lui était devenue plus chère qu'une femme. Il voulait lui offrir cette richesse indicible qu'est la liberté, lui faire goûter sa saveur à la fois âcre et sucré. _

_ Ils étaient partis de Bree au matin, elle laissant derrière elle une vie de servitude, fatiguée d'être à jamais « la fille de la tenancière et d'un inconnu de passage », fatiguée des remarques désobligeantes, des regards concupiscents et des bières renversées chaque soir. Elle avait maigri, beaucoup, perdant ses formes qui brûlaient le cœur des hommes chaque nuit, devenant fine et souple, une lame acérée, mordante. Pour avoir le droit de vivre sa vie, Haleth était devenue un garçon. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour bonjour !  
Alors, toute contente de vos reviews, j'ai terminé ce chapitre aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Merci à **Lilou**, **Lehonora** et **Mimi70**, vous m'avez super motivée :)_

Bonne lecture !

H. 

* * *

_**Chapitre 2. Aller de l'avant. **_

Le temps avait passé depuis ce cadeau inespéré, installant une nouvelle routine pour Haleth, enfant de nulle part. Chaque jour, le palefrenier se levait aux aurores, exécutant mécaniquement les premières tâches de la journée. Nourrir, sortir, panser. Chaque fin de mâtinée était ensuite dévolue à son cheval. Près d'un mois après que le Prince de Rohan lui avait fait ce présent, le jeune homme ne réalisait toujours pas sa chance. Jamais, en presque dix-neuf ans d'existence, n'avait-il possédé pareille monture. Cheval au sang royal, prince des vastes plaines de Rohan. Seigneur des terres incommensurables, rythmées par le son du galop et du cor. Chaque cheval était le seigneur de son écurie, adoré par son cavalier. Mais entre tous, celui-ci était Roi. Les muscles saillants et les naseaux dilatés, il projetait sur le monde un regard fier et insolent, sa robe dorée éclatait au soleil comme de l'or liquide, joyau brut qu'aucun homme n'avait su brider. Lorsque Haleth le menait en main à travers Edoras, les enfants tendaient des mains avides de toucher cet or chaud et doux, désireux de flatter les naseaux de velours qui soufflaient avec impatience, les hommes avaient des airs appréciateurs. Un seigneur équin qui ne méritait guère un palefrenier pour maître. Chaque matin, une joie indicible explosait dans la poitrine d'Haleth, à l'idée que son cheval l'attendait dans la tiédeur de l'écurie. Son cheval, son compagnon pour toujours. Flamme.

Avec un juron particulièrement bien senti, Haleth sentit le sol sous ses fesses à nouveau. Se redressant avec peine, il vit à quelques pas Flamme lui décocher un regard furieux avant de plonger le nez dans une touffe d'herbe. Une fois de plus, l'orgueilleux coursier l'avait brutalement jeté au sol pour exprimer son mécontentement. Découragé, Haleth se laissa aller sur le sol pierreux. Quatre semaines. Quatre semaines qu'il menait chaque jour Flamme sur cette plaine déserte, pour y travailler loin des regards. Parfois, Fréawyne l'observait depuis l'écurie, qui surplombait cette vaste étendue balayée par les vents froids de l'hiver jamais il ne pipait mot, lorsque son palefrenier revenait, courbaturé et frustré, les habits salis de terre. Flamme était d'une vivacité fière et indomptable, et jamais son propriétaire ne pouvait-il passer plus de quelques minutes sur la vieille selle prêtée par son maître. Haleth sentit monter le découragement par vagues, et un sanglot lui noua la gorge alors que des larmes silencieuses emplissaient ses yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui soit fait un si beau cadeau, s'il ne pouvait s'en montrer digne ?

_Le Rôdeur avait revêtu ses habits de voyages sombres et usés, et entraînait Haleth vers l'écurie. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, le village de Bree s'éveillait à peine d'une douce torpeur. Frissonnante, la jeune fille se taisait, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil et le cœur pourtant battant d'une excitation nouvelle celle du départ. Il se tourna vers elle, lui tendant les rênes d'un cheval gris et trapu, qui plaqua furieusement ses oreilles en arrière face à la jeune fille. Elle ne recula pas, elle avait appris à ne pas craindre les chevaux, lorsqu'il lui arrivait de devoir les mener elle-même à l'écurie pour des voyageurs pressés de boire une bière fraîche ou une soupe brûlante. Le Rôdeur hocha la tête, l'air satisfait. _

_ « Tonnerre n'est pas une monture facile, il peut paraître agressif. Pourtant, regarde bien son œil tu y liras sans doute de plus belles choses que dans les yeux de bien des hommes. »_

_ Cela avait été sa première leçon. Il y en avait eu bien d'autre par la suite. Le long du chemin infini, qui s'était étiré pendant plus d'un an sous le pas vif de leurs chevaux il lui avait tout appris de ce qu'elle savait. Et elle, par orgueil ou par naïveté, avait cru tout savoir. (…)_

_ Elle s'était murée dans un silence haineux. Lui, ne cessait de corriger sa position, son attitude. « Tu ne dois pas chercher à lutter contre le mouvement de ta monture, mais au contraire à t'y fondre. Tu dois accompagner chacun de ses gestes comme si c'était l'un des tiens. Ne tire pas sur les rênes pour le faire tourner, ouvre lui une porte qu'il poussera lui même. Ne roue pas ses flancs de coup de talons inutiles, presse le doucement d'aller de l'avant. Ton intention doit se traduire dans tout ton corps, dans ton souffle jusqu'à tes orteils en passant par ton bassin. La violence ne résout rien, il fait dix fois ton poids et courre plus vite que tu ne le pourras jamais. » Elle ne disait rien. Chaque pas de Tonnerre réveillait les courbatures de la veille, les bleus sur ses cuisses, les ampoules sur ses mains déjà mises à mal par le vent glacé. Les plaintes coléreuses qu'elle proféra le soir même lui valurent une paire de gifle, laissant à ses joues d'enfants des marques violacées. Les trois jours suivants, Haleth alla à pieds. _

Incapable de trouver la force de se relever, il fixa le ciel bleu pendant un temps qui lui échappa. Ses pensées vagabondaient, folles et sans logique, le long des nuages qui courraient à travers le ciel. Il aurait voulu être un grand cavalier de Rohan, accéder à ce mythe qui faisait frissonner même les plus endurcis, cette légende qui voulait qu'un jour, le cavalier voit à travers les yeux de son cheval, qu'il se fonde en lui pour battre à l'unisson, au rythme des sabots frappant le sol en cadence.

Des naseaux de velours sur son vsiage le tirèrent de sa torpeur. La robe d'or luisait au soleil comme une armure princière, et le regard de Flamme étincelait d'intelligence moqueuse. Dans un soupir résigné, Haleth sauta sur ses pieds et mena son cheval par la bride en direction de l'écurie. On verrait bien demain.

* * *

L'enfant de nulle part s'était abîmé dans la contemplation des flammes. Fréawyne posa sur la table pain, fromage, viande séché et pommes juteuses, aux côtés de leurs deux chopes de bière déjà moitié vides. Haleth ne réagit pas. Le Rohir s'était habitué aux silences du palefrenier, pour ne plus s'en offusquer. Haleth n'était guère bavard, parlant peu et seulement si c'était nécessaire. Il posait des questions à travers ses immenses yeux gris, écoutant sans jamais se lasser son maître lui narrer les histoires de son peuple, ses légendes et ses grandes victoires. Haleth sortit de ses songes et regarda Fréawyne engloutir rapidement pain, fromage et viande. Le palefrenier croqua dans une pomme qu'il avait choisie avec soin. Une belle pomme rouge et juteuse, qu'il avait acheté à une gamine aux yeux verts qui chantonnait devant les portes du palais. Une jolie gamine dont la beauté ternirait, enfermée dans la cage de sa condition de femme.

- Fréawyne, raconte-moi encore l'histoire de la Dame Blanche de Rohan, la Dame au bras de l'écu.

Sa voix rauque, chaude et cassée, tira le rohir de ses propres pensées. Il sourit avant de se lever et de remplir à nouveau les deux chopes. Il bourra sa pipe de Feuilles de Longoulet, et se cala confortablement auprès de la cheminée. Deux immenses yeux gris le fixaient avec une impatience enfantine, une joie de gosse contre laquelle le rohir ne pouvait rien. Fréawyne tira une longue bouffée de sa pipe, et il raconta à nouveau l'histoire d'Eowyn, fille d'Eomund, Dame Blanche de Rohan et princesse d'Ithilien.

Le matin suivant, Haleth ne se sentit pas la force de mener à nouveau son cheval dans la plaine pour tenter de le monter. Le récit de la veille l'avait à la fois enthousiasmé et découragé. Jamais il ne serait comme elle. Eowyn, fille d'Eomund, n'avait nulle égale dans toute la Terre du Milieu. Jamais. Alors que le palefrenier se laissait tomber dans la paille fraîche de l'écurie, prêt à faire un petit somme avant le repas de midi, une main forte le saisit par l'épaule.

- Un rohir ne baisse jamais les bras, Haleth ! Selle donc ton cheval, retourne dans la plaine. Montre-toi digne du don qui t'a été fait. Affronte la fierté sauvage pour la faire tienne. Je vais faire de toi un cavalier digne de Flamme, coursier royal de la maison d'or de Meduseld !

Un instant, Haleth resta médusé devant le sourire amusé de Fréawyne. Puis, s'en demander son reste il détala vers le box où piaffait déjà d'impatience son cheval d'or.

* * *

On murmurait peu discrètement dans les couloirs sombres de Meduseld. Les servantes chuchotaient entre elles, les hommes se jetaient des regards entendus. L'Huissier du roi avait lui-même l'air plus tendu qu'à l'accoutumée. Les plus vieux sentaient remonter à la surface de leur mémoire défaillante des images floues de la dernière guerre. Chacun sentait en lui cette sensation terrible d'une ombre s'abattant sur la prospère cité d'Edoras. Le cliquetis des armes semblait lourd de sens, et nul ne savait ce qu'il se disait dans la Grande Salle de Meduseld, où s'était enfermé le roi et ses principaux maréchaux quatre heures auparavant.

A sa table, Gimli, fils de Gloïn et Legolas, Prince de la Forêt noire, portaient un message du Roi Elessar.

* * *

Un matin gris et pâle se levait sur la cité des Rohirrims. Il faisait froid, une humidité sournoise avait infiltré corps et cœurs durant la nuit, les enfants ne jouaient plus dans les rues, préférant la chaleur d'un âtre, d'un atelier ou d'une écurie. Les Gardiens de la Maison d'Eorl étaient raides et figés, lances à la main devant le Palais de Meduseld. Un vent glacé balayait la plaine, porteur de mauvais présages que chacun pouvait sentir en son sein. Eomer contemplait sa cité, encore bouffie de sommeil dans ce pâle matin d'hiver. En contrebas, le fracas des lames semblait devoir hâter le réveil d'Edoras. Un doux sourire illumina le visage habituellement si dur d'Eomer-roi. Son fils unique et chéri, Elfwine, né sous la bénédiction des Elfes, des Nains et des Hommes, s'entraînait avec rage au maniement de l'épée qu'il avait reçue quelques années auparavant, pour ses quinze ans. Une lame forgée par Gimli, fils de Gloïn dans les forges de Minas Tirith, pour l'anniversaire du Prince de Rohan, et porté comme gage de l'amitié qui unissait les deux cités.

Que le temps avait passé ! Eomer se souvenait encore de son fils, nouveau né, ce petit être fragile et braillard. Elfwine avait vite grandi, pris en assurance. Enfant curieux de tout, courant les rues et les plaines, voulant tout savoir de tout, du ciel et de la terre, du passé et du futur, impertinent parfois mais respectueux de son père, ce héros. Aujourd'hui, Elfwine était un homme fort, large d'épaule et au bras puissant. Il maniait sa lame avec habileté et courage, sur les conseils de son maître d'armes, le vieux Gamelin. Il souriait, sa lourde épée comme le prolongement de son bras, il souriait comme l'enfant qu'il était encore. Eomer soupira. Son fils était fort, mais il ne savait rien de la guerre. Enfant unique et chéri, on ne lui avait que trop épargné les horreurs du monde. Saurait-il faire face, devant le sang et la destruction ?

_La voix calme et chantante de Legolas était bien sombre, dans le hall d'or de Meduseld. _

_ -Osgiliath ne semble pas pouvoir être reprise. Le Gondor est fort, mais ses garnisons, peu nombreuses. Aragorn n'a eut d'autres choix que d'envoyer nombres de garnisons nettoyer le Royaume d'Arnor, affaiblissant ses propres effectifs. Le nettoyage du Mordor ne fait que commencer, les Orientaux restent menaçant. Minas Tirith ne peut tout mener de front. Une sombre terreur règne sur Osgiliath, des créatures immondes s'y sont développées. Le Gondor demande l'aide du Rohan dans cette nouvelle bataille. _

_ -Le Rohan répondra, trancha fermement Eomer. _

Eomer-roi ne pouvait lui-même mener cette bataille. Bien des affaires l'attendaient plus au nord, le nettoyage d'Isengard prendrait du temps. De même, son maréchal avait répondu à l'appel des nains pour combattre dans les entrailles de la Terre la Moria retrouverait sa magnificence très prochainement. C'était à son fils, de répondre à l'appel du Gondor.

-_Tu ne peux pas l'envoyer à ta place ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant, sa place est auprès de moi ! _

_ Lothiriel tournait comme une lionne en cage dans sa chambre royale. Ses longs cheveux bruns s'étaient détachés pour courir jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient de colère et de désespoir mêlés. Eomer l'avait prise par la main, la serrant contre lui. Leur mariage n'avait pas réellement été un mariage d'amour. Pourtant, les années avaient développé leur affection et leur complicité mutuelle. Il savait, la sourde douleur qui rongeait sa femme de l'intérieur. Lothiriel avait frôlé la mort maintes fois en couche, et de tous les enfants qu'elle avait portés, seul Elfwine avait survécu. Toute son enfance, le prince avait été chéri par une mère sur-protectrice. Aujourd'hui, la sombre et fière reine d'Edoras, respectée et aimée de ce peuple qui n'était pas originellement le sien, n'avait pas la force de lui sacrifier son unique enfant. _

Elfwine avait pris la nouvelle avec gravité, mais ses yeux étincelaient d'un éclat nouveau. Il rendrait son père fier. Il chevaucherait aux côtés de Legolas et Gimli, il irait en Gondor porter le drapeau au cheval blanc du Rohan, à la tête de deux cent cavaliers. Elfwine, enfant d'Edoras, devenait Second Maréchal de la Marche.

* * *

La tiédeur de l'écurie tira à Haleth un soupir de contentement. La journée touchait à sa fin, ses muscles étaient endoloris des heures de travail et d'avoir passé la journée en selle. Car enfin, grâce aux leçons de Fréawyne, l'enfant de nulle avait su dompter son cheval d'or. Il lui restait encore maintes choses à apprendre, à assimiler, pour devenir un cavalier digne de sa monture. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait entrevu l'union possible entre eux, entre la liberté brûlante de sa monture, et sa propre fragilité. Il avait senti sous lui jouer les muscles puissants, leurs souffles s'unir sous l'effort, la plaine s'effacer sous le galop souple et cadencé. Le monde leur avait appartenu, l'espace d'un instant.

_Le Prince de Rohan avait vu un éclair doré traverser la plaine en direction de la cité. Haleth lui avait intimé l'ordre de ralentir dans la rue principale d'Edoras, et Elfwine avait pu reconnaître le cheval doré qu'il avait offert au palefrenier de Fréawyne. Un large sourire avait fendu son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. Haleth avait levé vers lui un visage rougi de plaisir, grisé de vitesse. Le fils du roi lui avait offert un sourire appréciateur. _

_ -Tu as su te montrer digne d'un royal coursier, finalement. _

_ Haleth n'avait pas pu répondre, le cœur affolé par un tel compliment, et Flamme avait poussé un hennissement de satisfaction fière. Elfwine avait ri avant de tourner les talons, Haleth l'avait trouvé beau. _

Ce souvenir restait ancré dans sa mémoire. Jamais une telle chose n'aurait pu lui arriver à Bree. Haleth y serait restait la jolie serveuse du Poney fringant, la fille de Penny Poiredebeurré, la petite fille de Prosper. Une jolie brune vivante, à la voix rauque et chaude, au sourire enjôleur et à la bière fraîche. Celle qui reprendrait l'auberge pour perpétuer l'héritage familial. C'était son destin, une cage sans issue. Et lui, lui était arrivé et l'avait sortie de sa cage.

Toute sa vie, elle n'aurait pu que rêver aux histoires des hommes. Aujourd'hui, elle vivait sa propre histoire, dont elle était pleinement maîtresse.


	3. Chapter 3

_****Lecteurs, lectrices, je vous ai compris(es)! Hum. Pardon, le dimanche matin, c'est pas facile.  
Voici donc le chapitre 3, et le prochain est déjà en route, j'espère qu'il ne tardera pas trop. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas que ça va trop vite, que vous serez contents de voir apparaître certains personnages, bref que je ne vous décevrai pas ! _

_Un énorme merci à **Lehonora** pour ses corrections + l'ajout en Favoris, à **HayaDesdemona** (best revieweuse ever), à Archeth et Mimi70. Vous me motivez grave, sans vous cette fic n'aurait sans doute pas continué (petites larmes, moment émotion).  
Ca m'intéresserait de savoir comment vous imaginez la suite, l'évolution des persos et de leurs relations, si vous vous ennuyez et que vous avez envie de me laisser des loooongs commentaires.. ;) _

_Bref, bonne lecture. _

_Futilement, _

_H. _

* * *

_**Chapitre 3. (Re)prendre la route. **_

L'aube apparaissait pâle et grise, triste aurore d'une fin de mois de janvier balayée par des vents insidieux qui glaçaient bien des cœurs avant le lever du soleil. Derrière elle, Lothiriel sentait les premiers rayons jeter leur lumière sur Edoras endormie. La Reine de Rohan avait les mâchoires serrées, crispées par une douleur lui étreignant le cœur comme un étau. Triste était le matin du départ d'Elfwine, fils d'Eomer, prince de Rohan, Second Maréchal de la Marche.

Il semblait à la Reine qu'un liquide glacé s'était infiltré en elle, figeant son cœur dans une gangue de douleur froide et mordante. Derrière elle, le Palais songeait encore, alors que sous ses yeux s'affairaient les Rohirrim pour le départ, rassemblant chevaux, armes et vivres, lançant des ordres pour former les rangs. Et elle, elle ne pouvait que balayer du regard cette étrange fatalité qui voulait qu'une femme doive vivre dans la douleur de la perte, dans l'inquiétude de l'attente. Aujourd'hui partait son fils peut-être ne reviendrait-il pas.

Malgré cela, Lothiriel, Princesse de Dol Amroth, Reine de Rohan, acceptait son destin. Toujours, elle avait su où se trouvait son devoir. Devoir d'épouse, devoir de mère, mais surtout devoir de reine. Ainsi sacrifiait-elle aujourd'hui à son peuple son fils unique et chéri. Elle l'avait toujours su, que ce jour viendrait. L'enfant qui lui courait dans les jambes, cet enfant qui avait illuminé sa vie était passé comme un éclair. Elfwine, fils de roi, était aujourd'hui un homme. Et cet homme partait loin d'elle, au devant de périls qu'il n'imaginait sans doute guère, mais qu'elle pressentait en son cœur depuis le jour béni de sa naissance. Dans son sillage, il entraînait avec lui ses hommes, fiers cavaliers qui le suivraient jusque dans la mort s'il le fallait, car là était la fierté des Rohirrim.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Lothiriel, qu'une douce caresse effaça alors que les bras forts d'Eomer l'encerclaient pour mieux l'attirer à lui. Une douce et apaisante chaleur, force courage s'insinuèrent en elle alors que le Roi de Rohan redevenait son époux, celui qui savait intimement la douleur qui broyait la poitrine de sa femme. Parce qu'il était père avant que d'être roi, et que son fils partait loin de lui.

-Dans ses veines coule une force insoupçonnée, lui murmura-t-il. Elfwine te reviendra.

Le soleil se leva finalement pour illuminer les armes brillantes de la troupe qui déjà, franchissait les portes de la Cité d'or au galop de leurs fiers coursiers. Au loin déjà claquait fièrement le drapeau au cheval blanc, emmené par Elfwine, enfant de Rohan, fils de rois.

* * *

Le soleil était désormais haut dans le ciel. Les brumes de la mâtinée s'étaient dissipées pour laisser place à un bleu infini au dessus des Montagnes blanches. Haleth chevauchait bon train parmi les Rohirrim qui ne lui avaient pas accordé un regard. Aussi loin que portait son regard, l'enfant de nulle part ne pouvait voir que l'immensité de la plaine, bordée par les sommets dont les neiges éternelles touchaient au ciel. Un puissant sentiment de liberté lui étreignit le cœur, bouffée d'euphorie indicible qui dessina un franc sourire masqué par le casque doré que lui avait donné l'armurier de la Maison royale. Il semblait à Haleth que le galop des chevaux frappait le sol au rythme d'une chanson des temps anciens les entraînant vers des hauts faits dignes de leurs ancêtres. Qui aurait cru, qu'Haleth prendrait part à une telle aventure ? Il peinait à réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait, alors que la plaine vibrait au rythme de leurs montures, que Flamme faisait jouer avec une joie évidente ses muscles saillants sous le poids léger de son cavalier. Devant chevauchaient Elfwine, prince de Rohan et Legolas, Prince de la Forêt Noire, héros de la Guerre de l'Anneau dont Haleth avait entendu les hauts faits depuis l'Auberge de Bree. Il lui semblait que tous les fiers guerriers qui l'entouraient étaient des héros des temps jadis revenus pour l'entraîner dans leur folle épopée. Dans le soleil de cette fin de matinée, il pouvait voir briller les lances des Rohirrim, luire les cuirasses et les casques dorés. Et le vent faisait claquer le fier drapeau vert, orné du cheval blanc de Rohan. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Haleth eut la sensation de faire partie d'un tout. Chevauchant parmi les Rohirrim, il lui semblait qu'il était un des leurs. Pourtant, au fond de son cœur quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était que mensonge. Les Rohirrim n'étaient pas son peuple. Et s'ils venaient à découvrir sa tromperie, Haleth se retrouverait seule. Chassant ces sombres pensées de sa tête, Haleth préféra savourer l'instant, grisé par la vitesse légère de son cheval d'or. Habillé en guerrier de pied en cap, il pouvait sentir à sa ceinture le poids de la fine épée que lui avait confiée Elfwine, avec la promesse de lui apprendre à la manier parfaitement. Haleth ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par Flamme, repensant à la soudaineté des événements qui s'étaient enchaînés malgré lui, pour l'entraîner dans cette course folle.

_Depuis l'écurie de Fréawyne, Haleth avait vite perçu l'agitation d'Edoras. On murmurait partout que le Prince Elfwine avait été nommé Second Maréchal du Roi Eomer, et qu'il partirait bientôt pour combattre un sombre danger dans le Sud, en pays de Gondor. Les servantes du Hall d'or de Meduseld n'avaient su tenir leurs langues bien longtemps, et vite avait couru le bruit de la venue d'un Prince Elfe et d'un Maître Nain, portant présents et nouvelles du Roi de la Cité Blanche. Les plus vieux des Rohirrim avaient alors rassemblé leurs souvenirs, et narrés avec maints détails les hauts faits de Maîtres Legolas et Gimli au Gouffre de Helm, et la haute estime dans laquelle les tenait Eomer-roi depuis ce jour. D'autres s'étaient tu, ne voulant raviver les douloureux souvenirs qu'étaient les leurs, lorsque tous jeunes encore, ils avaient combattu au Champ du Pélennor, contre les cruels Haradrim et la Sombre terreur de Mordor. Haleth avait interrogé son maître à nouveau, le pressant de questions sur les Elfes et les Nains, sur la victoire des Hommes contre l'abomination de Sauron. Fréawyne avait haussé un sourcil amusé, et lui avait en retour narré les pérégrinations de quatre Hobbits, qui selon lui étaient les véritables héros de cette sombre époque. Haleth était resté perplexe mais attentivement avait écouté les paroles de son maître alors que mourrait le feu dans l'âtre et que la lune inondait le ciel de sa pâle clarté d'hiver. _

_ Le lendemain, menant deux coursiers à la forge, Haleth avait pu à loisir interroger le maréchal-ferrant tandis qu'il ferrait les deux chevaux. Celui-ci lui avait alors confié que cent Rohirrim avaient été réquisitionnés, mais que les effectifs des guerriers ne permettaient pas d'en envoyer d'avantage en Gondor, pour ne pas démunir la cité. Le Roi avait alors envoyé des émissaires jusqu'aux frontières de Rohan pour recruter cent braves de plus. Sous trois jours, Elfwine partirait avec ces hommes, chevauchant auprès de Legolas jusqu'à Minas Tirith. Haleth avait senti un frisson le parcourir, à l'idée que ces braves allaient courir des périls dignes d'être chantés pour les générations à venir. Il ne lui était en aucun cas venu à l'idée que lui, l'enfant de nulle part, le palefrenier sans histoire, pourrait affronter ces périls à son tour._

_(...)_

_Préparant soigneusement son départ, étudiant les cartes, écoutant conseils et récits de voyages de ses proches, Elfwine avait surtout attentivement écouté les conseils de son père. Eomer avait fixé son fils un instant, dans la lueur tremblante d'une bougie mourante, dans une pièce reculée de Meduseld où ils s'enfermaient parfois. _

_ -Tu es fort, mon fils. Tu es instruit, et sage, bien qu'entêté parfois. La route est longue jusqu'en Gondor, et elle t'apprendra bien des choses encore. Mais écoute une dernière fois un conseil de ton père. Tout chef perd à être isolé. Condamné à décider seul, tu auras pourtant besoin de conseils. Ils te seront donnés par les seigneurs qui t'entourent, bien sûr. Mais il te faudra un homme, qui puisse te parler comme un égal malgré sa basse extraction, un homme qui pourra te dire honnêtement lorsque tu te trompes, lorsque tu t'entêtes inutilement, ou au contraire te rassurer lorsque tu doutes. Car ces moments arriveront, sois en sûr. Lourd est le fardeau d'un chef menant ses hommes à la guerre et à la mort. Prends un écuyer, Elfwine, un homme de ton âge qui deviendra un ami, un frère. Qu'il soit jeune, mais habile, doué au combat mais surtout à la réflexion. Mieux vaut un fermier sans ambition qu'un guerrier trop orgueilleux, choisis le bien, car il sera ton plus précieux appui. _

_ Eflwine avait acquiescé en silence avant de souffler la bougie. Regagnant sa chambre, il avait fait le compte des amis de confiance qui l'entouraient depuis bien des années. Nombres d'entre eux avaient été envoyés en Isengard pour faire de ces terres des lieux de vie et de lumière à nouveau. Il pensa à Galdor, auprès de qui il avait été élevé. Puis il se rappela que son ami venait de devenir père, et se refusa à l'entraîner dans un combat aussi incertain. Son jeune fils aurait besoin d'un père. Ce fut la lumière de l'aube qui amena avec elle une résolution aussi folle qu'impromptue. _

_ Haleth avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie, et en avait fait tomber sa selle de stupéfaction. Le Prince de Meduseld avait dû réitérer sa demande une nouvelle fois, l'assurant par la gravité de ses yeux sombres qu'il était bel et bien sérieux. Alors que les premiers rayons de l'aube dansaient sur la paille fraîche et les robes éclatantes des chevaux de Fréawyne, Haleth avait fini par accepter, la voix nouée par une émotion qui le dépassait. L'enfant de nulle part n'avait pas pensé ni aux dangers, ni à tout ce que cela impliquait. Palefrenier de son état, il n'avait rien d'un guerrier, et pire encore, le mensonge dont il avait enveloppé son identité lui vaudrait les pires châtiments si la vérité devait être découverte. Mais au fond de lui, Haleth avait senti brûler une flamme nouvelle, une chance à saisir. Son destin s'écrirait dans les pas d'Elfwine, prince de Rohan._

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin, les chevaux avaient ralenti l'allure, fatigués des miles parcourus le long des Montagnes blanches. Derrière les Rohirrim se couchait le soleil dans des écharpes de brumes roses. Haleth sentait tout son corps crier grâce, alors que chaque pas de Flamme ébranlait son dos fatigué. Alors qu'il masquait au mieux sa lassitude face à ces hommes que rien ne semblait pouvoir affaiblir, Haleth perçut au devant d'eux un feu réconfortant, brillant à l'orée d'un petit bois. Au devant d'eux, Elfwine et Legolas avait fait repasser leurs montures au pas. Le Maréchal fit transmettre ses ordres : ils feraient halte ici pour la nuit.

-Que chacun mange et prenne du repos, pour être prêt au départ après le lever du soleil !

Alors que Gimli sautait à bas de sa monture avec une satisfaction manifeste, Legolas resta un instant en selle pour observer les environs de sa vue perçante. Haleth savait par son vieux maître que les Elfes avaient une résistance à l'effort bien plus élevée que celle des hommes les plus valeureux, mais jamais il n'aurait cru possible de le voir un jour. Et pourtant, il était là, à une journée de chevauchée d'Edoras, contemplant un Seigneur elfe au visage empreint d'une jeunesse grave et sage, pourtant vieille de plusieurs milliers d'années, ne montrant aucun signe de fatigue ni de lassitude, comme si rien au monde ne devait pouvoir altérer la beauté de ce visage aux traits fins et aux yeux d'une clarté saisissante. Les yeux de Legolas ne semblèrent n'apercevoir nul danger, car son visage se détendit et il se tourna vers Haleth. Celui-ci se sentit comme transpercé par ce regard azur, et détourna vivement le regard. Il lui sembla que les yeux d'elfe avaient pu traverser le voile de l'obscurité, le masque du casque et du mensonge pour mettre à nu la vérité dès la première seconde. La voix d'Elfwine le tira de ses songes inquiets.

-Haleth ! Prends soin de mon cheval, et rejoins-moi lorsque tu auras terminé. Tu es mon écuyer, tu auras donc l'honneur de passer la nuit auprès de seigneurs, lui sourit-il d'un air amusé.

Haleth hocha la tête et sauta à bas de Flamme, avant de libérer les chevaux de leur harnachement et de les mener sous le couvert des arbres où coulait un mince filet d'eau. Il en profita pour remplir les outres de peau attachés à leurs selles et se débarbouiller le visage. L'éclat de la lune, voilé par une brume froide, se reflétait sur les pierres humides, illuminant le triste bois. Haleth se sentit à rasséréné par cette lumière, comme si une divinité inconnue avait posé sur lui un regard bienveillant. Les inquiétudes provoquées par Legolas s'enfuirent bien vite, et il retourna avec hâte auprès du feu près duquel se trouvait Elfwine. Au loin, la nuit était parsemée de lumières semblables, autour desquelles s'étaient rassemblés les hommes pour échapper aux cruelles morsures du froid. La nuit résonnait déjà des rires et des chants, alors qu'on mangeait avec entrain et que les chevaux se chargeaient de monter la garde.

Elfwine se tenait près d'un grand feu, entouré de Legolas et Gimli et de trois hommes dont les habits sombres ne laissèrent pas de doute à Haleth. Ils étaient des Hommes du Nord, Rôdeurs de la race des Dunedains, de ceux qui avaient suivi Aragorn lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Le plus jeune des trois était très grand, fin et élégant. Au fond de ses yeux clairs brillait une intelligence peu commune, une sagesse ancestrale qui rappelait à Haleth les yeux du Prince de la Forêt Noire. Il lui sembla que cet homme portait en lui une force insoupçonnée, et il se sentit très intimidé. On avait fait bouillir de la viande, et une outre de liqueur passait de mains en mains. Haleth en accepta une gorgée, et la sensation de brûlure acre qui en résultat le dissuada d'en boire d'avantage. Il restait silencieux aux côtés d'Elfwine, écoutant avidement chaque récit. Il comprit rapidement que le jeune homme aux yeux clairs se nommait Eldarion, et qu'il était fils de roi. Il n'osa poser d'avantage de question, ne lâchant pas des yeux ce prince qui parlait d'une voix basse et posée, rapportant des nouvelles du Royaume du Nord. Haleth avait bien du mal à suivre, au milieu de tous ces lieux et noms dont il ignorait tout, mais il percevait la gravité de la conversation, et lorsqu'on évoqua la sombre terreur qui grandissait dans les ruines d'Osgiliath au point de faire trembler la Cité blanche, il ne put réprimer un frisson. Eldarion parut s'en apercevoir, et posa ses yeux sur le jeune écuyer.

-Il semblerait que votre écuyer s'effraye de nos conversations, Elfwine ! Que ne l'avez vous pas laissé près de sa mère, à Meduseld ? Il y aurait certes mieux été qu'ici !

Le ton était moqueur mais non méchant, et Haleth se sentit violemment rougir. La remarque lui rappela en une fraction de seconde sa condition ; il n'avait pas sa place ici, parmi ces hommes que rien n'effrayait. Gimli et les Rôdeurs eurent des sourires moqueurs, alors que Legolas restait songeur, son regard posé sur Haleth qui contemplait le sol avec l'envie évidente de disparaître sous terre.

-Mon cher Eldarion, répliqua Elfwine vif mais amusé, je vous prierai de vous mêler de vos affaires et d'aller voir en Mordor si j'y suis ! Haleth est mon écuyer, que cela vous plaise ou non.

Eldarion éclata d'un rire enfantin, faisant signe qu'il se rendait sous l'attaque de son ami. Haleth n'osa plus lever les yeux vers lui, et l'envie de pleurer lui piquait les yeux. La conversation ne reprit pas, et Legolas entama un doux chant en langue elfique dont Haleth ne put comprendre le sujet. Elfwine se leva alors, faisant signe à son écuyer de le suivre. Ils firent quelques pas, contemplant la nuit froide et silencieuse, alors que, au loin, les hommes s'endormaient sous la garde vigilante de leurs camarades.

-J'ai bien conscience de t'avoir sorti d'un confort rassurant, en faisant de toi mon écuyer, Haleth. M'en pardonneras-tu ? Je ne sais pourquoi, mais quelque chose me pousse à déposer toute ma confiance en toi. Tu as ta place ici, n'en doute nullement. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Dès demain, je commencerai ton entraînement. Je suis sûr que Légolas sera ravi de t'apprendre l'art du tir à l'arc. Lorsque nous arrivons en Gondor, tu auras les mêmes talents que tous les hommes de cette compagnie, et Eldarion ravalera ses sarcasmes. Ne te laisse pas faire par lui, il a beau avoir hérité de la sagesse de son père, il n'en reste pas moins un enfant, et qui plus est, un enfant gâté !

-J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, mon seigneur, répondit Haleth en s'inclinant légèrement. Voulez-vous que je prenne le premier quart ?

-Les hommes d'Eldarion le feront, ils nous attendaient déjà depuis deux jours et ont eu le temps de prendre du repos. Profite de pouvoir faire de même, et réveille-moi à l'aube.

Haleth acquiesça et partit rejoindre Flamme, sous le regard d'Elfwine. Le Prince de Rohan se demandait ce qu'il avait amené à se lier à ce palefrenier, qui avait à peine moins de son âge, et paraissait encore un enfant parfois. Il lui semblait pourtant que cet Haleth recelait bien des surprises et une force surprenante. Lorsqu'il vint enfin s'étendre auprès du feu, il trouva Haleth endormi contre Flamme. Le cheval d'or s'était allongé au plus près de son maître, faisant barrière contre le vent et veillant sur son sommeil.

En vérité, cet enfant de nulle part devait avoir une grande valeur, pour que tel coursier se lie à lui de la sorte. Elfwine sourit dans le noir, et s'enroula dans ses couvertures, laissant soin aux Rôdeurs de veiller au milieu des ombres.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello there ! _

_En ce samedi pluvieux (été, qui a parlé d'été à Montpellier ?), je reviens avec ce chapitre 4, plus long que les précédents. Je vous annonce fièrement que j'ai déjà écrit une page du chapitre suivant - je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi efficace pour débuter une fiction. Bref. Un immense merci à **Mimi70**, **Lehonora** et **HayaDesdemona** pour vos conseils, corrections et encouragements. Vous êtes top !  
Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, _

_Futilement vôtre, _

_Ln. _

* * *

_**Chapitre 4. Ombre(s) sur la route. **_

_Lorsque son maître avait estimé que son apprenti tenait suffisamment bien en selle – c'est à dire lorsque Tonnerre accepta de le porter une journée entière sans le jeter à terre – Haleth goûta les douloureuses joies des leçons d'escrime. Depuis dix jours déjà avaient-ils quitté la chaleur du Poney Fringuant, affrontant la bise glacée et les brumes sinistres qui régnaient en maîtres au delà de la Route de l'Est, Terres solitaires qui bientôt retrouveraient leur prospérité d'avant les Jours sombres. Car depuis des années déjà, le Roi Elessar avait envoyé bien des troupes nettoyer ces terres, les purger du mal insidieux qui les avait rongées trop longtemps. Pourtant, durant toute leur chevauchée, Haleth n'avait aperçu nul autre cavalier assez fou pour s'aventurer au Nord au cœur de l'hiver. Dix jours avaient été suffisants pour endurcir la fragile serveuse de l'Auberge de Bree, mais elle frissonnait toujours de ces terres grises, battues par les vents, comme porteuses d'une tristesse infinie et incurable. Son maître tenait pourtant à lui montrer ces terres jadis symboles de la force des Hommes. À l'aube du sixième jour lui avait-il montré Amon Sul, la triste tour de garde juchée au sommet du Mont Venteux. De sa voix basse et morne, il lui avait conté les vieilles histoires. Haleth avait frissonné d'excitation et de peur mêlées, alors qu'il lui narrait l'attaque des Neufs contre le Porteur de l'Anneau alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers Fondcombe, début d'une Quête qui devait finir le Troisième âge et la Guerre de l'Anneau. Il lui en raconta de plus vieilles encore, lorsque le royaume d'Arnor était tombé sous la puissance du Roi d'Angmar. La nuit, les songes de la jeune fille étaient remplis d'ombres et de craintes venus d'autres temps, d'exploits qu'on lui avait chanté et dont il lui semblait se rapprocher à chaque pas de son vaillant cheval. _

_ Le crépuscule jetait ses derniers feux tremblants à l'ouest, et déjà le feu allumé par son maître crépitait joyeusement sous l'ombre des arbres nus et froids. Haleth soupirait de fatigue alors qu'elle s'occupait des chevaux, rêvant d'un matelas profond et d'un édredon de plumes, lorsque son maître la tira de sa rêverie. _

_ -Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieux, Haleth Poirredebeurré ! _

_ La jeune fille avait grincé des dents au son de ce nom qu'elle haïssait, vieille lignée de Bree qui ne lui évoquait que les relents de bière et la fumée opaque de cette salle où elle avait passé des heures à porter des plateaux bien trop lourds, subissant sans se plaindre les regards, les remarques, parfois les gestes déplacés de ces inconnus qui se croyaient tout permis – après tout, elle n'était qu'une femme servile, rien qu'une fille de rien bonne à servir à manger et à boire jusqu'à ce que la vieillesse la rende hagarde et incapable, ressassant souvenirs et regrets jusque dans la tombe. _

_ Immobile dans l'obscurité de la clairière silencieuse, Haleth dardait sur son maître un regard furieux, un regard fauve où se lisait une veille rancune orgueilleuse et sauvage. Le Rôdeur eut un franc sourire et d'un geste vif, lui lança une fine épée à la lame ternie mais non pas ébréchée. Il ne doutait pas que cette colère éveille en elle une habileté ignorée dans le maniement d'une lame. Il dégaina lui-même sa longue épée, scintillante comme un morceau de soleil dans les reflets des flammes. _

_ -Voyons voir ce que tu as dans le ventre, jeune fille, murmura-t-il. _

_ -Je ne veux pas être une fille ! rugit Haleth alors qu'elle se jetait sur son adversaire, sa lame en avant, prête à faire mal, à mordre chair et os pour laver cet affront. _

_ Mais déjà le Rôdeur esquivait le coup d'un ample mouvement de poignet, les lames se rencontraient dans un éclair et Haleth se sentit perdre l'équilibre, alors que d'un geste à peine esquissé, son maître lui faisait sauter l'épée des mains. Il eut un sourire moqueur, alors qu'Haleth grimaçait, étendue sur le sol humide. _

_ -Vous êtes bien trop fort pour moi, grogna-t-elle en frottant son poignet douloureux, qui déjà s'auréolait d'un bleu maladif. Je ne pourrai jamais manier une épée, je n'ai pas assez de force ! _

_ -Foutaises que cela ! rétorqua-t-il tandis qu'il se baissait pour ramasser l'épée au sol. La force te viendra avec l'entraînement mais aussi avec ta force d'esprit. Il est vain de penser que l'habileté vient par la seule force physique. Un bon bretteur ne mise pas sur sa puissance de frappe, car il aura toujours face à lui un adversaire plus puissant, plus grand, moins fatigué. L'excellence d'une lame réside dans la précision de sa frappe, la capacité à anticiper feintes et __attaques, par l'expérience de __divers adversaires. Chacun à son propre style, et chaque style d'attaque nécessite une parade différente. Maintenant, reprenons. _

_ Il lui avait relancé l'épée, et ils avaient continué, dans l'ombre vacillante du feu, alors que l'ombre s'épaississait autour d'eux. Lorsqu'il avait enfin consenti à stopper la leçon, Haleth s'était endormie debout, s'effondrant d'épuisement dans les bras de ce vieux professeur au fond de lui profondément stupéfait par la force de cette gamine qui voulait devenir un garçon. _

_ Et pendant bien des heures et des jours, il lui avait enseigné la danse de l'escrime, la précision du coup et la capacité à épargner ses forces, à lire une attaque et à la parer. Haleth tombait, se blessait, jamais il ne l'épargnait. Maintes fois avait-elle senti la morsure de l'acier sur sa peau, et craint que son maître ne retienne pas sa frappe. Combien de fois serait-elle morte alors ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Pourtant, à chaque chute, Haleth se relevait, les yeux plein de larmes à travers lesquelles brillait une résolution féroce. _

_ Tout au long de la route, Haleth s'était transformée, devenant davantage homme à chaque matin, laissant derrière elle souvenirs et regrets. Il n'y avait que le chemin, l'infini chemin qui s'étendait à ses pieds chaque jour comme une invitation à vivre sa vie._

* * *

Peut-être son vieux maître l'avait-il sur-estimé. En grimaçant, Haleth se redressa, réveillé par les coups de tête insistant de Flamme, alors que l'aube se levait à grand peine sur la plaine, dans un incendie de couleurs pastels qui réchauffèrent le cœur du palefrenier. Ses muscles protestèrent violemment alors qu'il bondissait sur ses pieds. Le feu s'était éteint, laissant un cercle gris et froid autour duquel dormaient encore les compagnons d'armes. Avant de réveiller son maître, Haleth s'isola un instant à l'orée du bois, se rafraîchit mains et visage dans l'eau glaciale du ruisseau, qui acheva de le réveiller. Veillant à ce que le Rôdeur de garde près du feu ne l'aperçoive pas, le jeune écuyer se dévêtit dans l'air froid. Sous la souple tunique de cuir, il réajuste dans une grimace un épais bandeau de tissu plaqué sur sa poitrine de fille. Par la superposition des vêtements, il effaçait ainsi toutes les formes qui auraient pu la trahir. Prêt à affronter cette nouvelle journée de chevauchée-torture, l'écuyer prépara les chevaux avant d'aller réveiller Elfwine, alors qu'autour l'air bruissait des réveils grognons des Rohirrim. Fumant sa pipe, Eldarion regardait Haleth d'un air narquois, ce à quoi l'écuyer se contenta de répondre par une indifférence affichée. Le regard limpide d'Elfwine le transperça avant même qu'Haleth lui ait posé la main sur l'épaule. Comme s'il se réveillait d'une parfaite nuit de sommeil dans un confortable lit de plumes, le Prince de Rohan sourit à son écuyer avant de s'étirer bruyamment.

Une effervescence ensommeillée s'emparait du camp, alors qu'on mangeait, sellait, s'habillait. Elfwine fut sur pieds presque immédiatement, et avala avidement le contenu de l'assiette que lui tendait Eldarion. Haleth eut un haut le cœur face au lard et au pain, et refusa sa part, préférant croquer dans l'une des pommes qu'il avait soigneusement cachées dans les sacoches de sa selle. Le feu était reparti, le soleil réchauffait corps et âmes, et déjà Gimli narrait de sa voix bourrue les songes qui avaient hanté sa nuit. Depuis maintes années le cœur du Maître nain était habité par une vision d'or pâle, un regard de glace et une voix chantante. Chacun savait que Gimli fils de Gloïn, avait succombé au charme de la Dame d'Or de la Lorien, et ce matin-là il chantait sa beauté à son ami Legolas, qui le regardait avec un doux sourire. Haleth écouta rêveusement le Nain chanter les louanges de Galadriel, et de l'inestimable présent dont elle lui avait fait don, lors du séjour de la Compagnie au sein du Royaume de Lorien.

-Trois fils d'or, trois merveilleux fils de sa chevelure aux couleurs de l'éternité, là était le présent de la Dame d'Or, murmura Gimli à l'attention du jeune écuyer, fasciné. Ce don m'a porté chance et bonheur à travers les sombres jours qui ont suivi notre départ, et aujourd'hui les ai-je fait couler dans un bloc de cristal de la plus grande pureté, et il passeront pour le plus grand bien jamais offert au Nains, à la valeur bien supérieure à l'Arkentsone même de Thorin !

Il semblait à Haleth que des images défilaient dans sa tête, souvenirs immémoriaux d'un lointain et glorieux passé de la Terre du Milieu, enluminures des temps jadis, brillant des noms de grands seigneurs dont la terre se souvenait encore. La main forte d'Elfwine sur son épaule le tira brusquement de sa rêverie.

-Il est l'heure de l'entraînement, paresseux écuyer !

Haleth eut à peine le temps de bondir sur ses pieds que son maître l'entraînait à l'écart et dégainait sa large et longue épée. Si Haleth avait cru avoir acquis une certaine aisance grâce aux leçons de son vieux maître, il fut vite déçu. Elfwine, fils d'Eomer, était un excellent bretteur. Puissant et rapide, d'une précision extrême, il semblait danser plus que se battre, riant des difficultés de son apprenti. Formé par le vieux Gamelin, il n'avait nul égal en Rohan que son propre père. On murmurait qu'il égalait même le talent d'Eldarion, fils du Roi Elessar, qui avait pourtant transmis à son fils talent et savoir-faire, sagesse et puissance. Face à lui, Haleth peinait, ne pouvant que retenir les assauts fluides et pourtant retenus de son maître. Bien vite, ses bras implorèrent grâce, ne résistant plus face aux coups d'un Elfwine à peine essoufflé. Le Prince de Rohan finit par reposer son épée. Il avait beaucoup à redire sur la manière dont se défendait son écuyer. Au loin, les hommes commençaient déjà à enfourcher leurs montures et à former les rangs. Le soleil inondait la plaine, les oiseaux volaient haut dans le ciel. Haleth se laissa distraire, perdant le fil des conseils que lui donnait Elfwine, comme grisé par l'intense sensation de liberté qui lui étreignait le cœur. Quelque chose au fond de cet écuyer en apparence si fragile aspirait à une nouvelle chevauchée, jusqu'au confins du monde, jusqu'à ses propres limites. Quelque chose gronda en Haleth, et l'écuyer devint fauve l'espace d'un instant. Le coup que s'apprêtait à lui porter son adversaire fut déjoué avec force et la lame de l'écuyer frôla la gorge de son maître.

Un rire clair retentit, brisant le silence stupéfait qui avait suivi cette attaque surprise d'Haleth.

-Elfwine, mes plus plates excuses, il semblerait finalement que votre écuyer ait quelques ressources insoupçonnées !

Sa stupéfaction passée, le Prince du Rohan éclata de rire à son tour, une flamme immense illuminant ses yeux couleurs de ciel de printemps. Haleth, le souffle court et les joues rouges, abaissa lame et regard, ne sachant comment réagir. Mais déjà le sol grondait de l'écho des pas des chevaux, et Eldarion menaça de ne pas attendre les deux adversaires, encore l'un en face de l'autre, silencieux.

-Allez, en selle ! S'écrira enfin Elfwine. Nous continuerons l'entraînement plus tard. Eldarion confirme ce que je pensais, j'ai vu juste en te choisissant, Haleth !

Confus, l'écuyer s'inclina gauchement, rengaina son épée et courut saisir leurs deux montures par la bride pour les mener à Eflwine. La colonne s'ébranlait. Dans le tonnerre du galop de leurs montures, les Rohirrim s'élancèrent vers une nouvelle journée de chevauchée contre le temps. La guerre n'attendait pas.

* * *

Le soleil était à son zénith, faisant scintiller les armes au soleil, alors qu'on avait ralenti l'allure. Les cheveux peinaient étrangement, écumant et soufflant bruyamment, comme en prise à un adversaire les empêchant d'aller de l'avant. En tête de colonne, Eldarion et Elfwine, le visage fermé, stoppèrent leurs coursiers. Dans la plaine, tout était silencieux. À l'ombre des montagnes, une crainte glaciale semblait s'être emparé des hommes. Les chevaux lançaient des hennissements aigus, frappant le sol d'un air craintif. Flamme avait plaqué ses oreilles en arrière et montré les dents, une lueur féroce dans le regard. Une ombre passa. Une fraction de temps suspendu, le temps d'un battement de cœur. Assez pour allumer dans les cœurs une flamme de désespoir couleur de cendre, un découragement auquel nul ne pouvait résister. Legolas avait jeté un regard inquiet vers le ciel et Gimli avait brandi sa hache. Haleth sentit son cœur se serrer, alors qu'il lui semblait que le vent lui même murmurait de sinistres mots à son oreille. Autour de l'écuyer, les hommes oscillaient entre panique et résignation triste. Haleth ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose en lui se révulsait au contact d'une chose inconnue, comme une ombre informe et répugnante, un brouillard de mauvaises pensées qu'il aurait pu toucher du doigt. De sombres nuages s'étaient levés au sud, remontant contre le vent. Quelques diableries se tramaient au devant d'eux. Haleth frissonna, et pressa Flamme de repartir. Il lui semblait que s'immobiliser dans cette crainte surnaturelle était mauvais, comme si jamais plus ces hommes ne pourraient trouver en eux leur courage d'antan. Comme dans un cauchemar où il est impossible de courir, alors que le mal est juste derrière nous, Haleth se sentait petit à petit plonger dans une langueur inquiétante, incapable de bouger ou de parler mais Flamme bondit en avant, bousculant maints cavaliers qui sortirent de leur torpeur aussitôt. L'ombre passa dans les cœurs comme un nuage, et le drapeau se redressa fièrement dans le vent le cheval blanc de la Maison d'Eorl repartit au galop sur la plaine.

La fin du jour était venue avec une fine bruine. On avait stoppé la marche, distribué de belles rations aux chevaux fatigués et monté de légères tentes pour s'abriter au mieux des caprices du ciel. Laissant Flamme à son auge d'avoine et d'orge, Haleth avait enlevé son casque, sa mince cuirasse, et posé au sol ses armes. Il avait monté pour Elfwine une petite tente, qu'ils partageraient pour la nuit. Il prépara quelques nourritures pour son maître, et contempla silencieusement l'agitation du camp. Chacun pestait contre la pluie, qui promettait une froide et triste nuit. Les hauts sommets faisaient une grande ombre sur le camp, parsemé de faibles point lumineux. Les hommes fumaient la pipe, se réchauffaient les mains près du feu. Certains étaient partis avec l'espoir de capturer quelque gibier pour le repas. D'autres chantaient de vieux contes et certains se taisaient, yeux fermés mais oreilles grandes ouvertes aux rêves de la nuit.

Elfwine parut enfin. Son beau visage paraissait fatigué, une ride soucieuse barrait son front. Haleth contempla le teint halé couvert de tâches de rousseur, les yeux brillants qui paraissaient soudainement absorbé par de noires pensées. Haleth ne posa aucune question, l'aidant à se défaire de sa cuirasse et de ses armes. Il posa précautionneusement la longue épée auprès du feu et entreprit de la nettoyer, en admiration devant la lame vive et tranchante, brillante comme un éclat de lune. Cette occupation lui permit d'échapper à la vision d'Elfwine se déshabillant complètement pour se laver sommairement au moyen du petit bac d'eau que son écuyer avait fait chauffer à son intention. Une fois rhabillé, le Prince de Rohan s'assit auprès du feu et bourra sa pipe. Haleth sentit qu'il avait maintes choses à confier, et se risqua à poser une question.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse mon seigneur ?

-Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, sourit Elfwine en se tournant vers son écuyer avant d'abandonner ce pâle sourire. En vérité, commença-t-il dans un soupir, le combat que nous nous apprêtons à mener m'inquiète. Nous avons déjà mené bien des batailles contre les Orques et les Haradrim, et nous les avons souvent gagnées. Pourtant, pour la première fois, ce sont mes ordres que les Rohirrim vont suivre, sur mes mots qu'ils tomberont. C'est une grande responsabilité que je ne veux pas considérer à la légère. Or j'ai le pressentiment que nous allons au devant de dangers que nous ne mesurons pas. Si le Roi Elessar a envoyé Maître Legolas et Maître Gimli convaincre mon père de lui accorder de l'aide, alors que le Rohan a grand peine à rassembler ses forces pour reconstruire, c'est qu'un mal inconnu semble ronger Osgiliath. S'y sont réfugiés Orques, Gobelins et Hommes autrefois aux ordres de Sauron. Or nous n'avons jamais vu des Hommes s'allier aux Orques sans être unifiés par un chef. Eldarion craint, tout comme moi, qu'un nouveau seigneur se soit levé parmi les armées noires. Un chef que les armées de Gondor n'ont pas su défaire jusqu'à présent.

La pluie tombait en rythme régulier contre la toile de la tente. La brume obscurcissait totalement le camp, étouffant les voix des hommes et les hennissements des chevaux dans un voile de coton d'un gris terne. Il faisait bien plus froid que la veille, et au dessus d'eux, Haleth pouvait percevoir les flancs enneigés de la montagne. Elfwine tira une bouffée sur sa longue pipe en bois, songeur, sans paraître voir Haleth à ses côtés.

-Mon Prince, vous avez en vous une force et une bravoure royale. Vos hommes vous suivront jusque dans la mort, nous ne faillirons pas. Le courage des hommes saura faire disparaître les immondices de Sauron, jusqu'à ce que la terre ait bu tout le sang, absorbé chaque larme. La Terre du Milieu surmontera cela à nouveau, nous reconstruirons un monde de paix. Je crois en vous, comme chacun de ces hommes croit en vous, murmura-t-il en montrant d'un large geste de la main la vaste étendue rythmée par la blancheur des tentes et la brillance des feux.

La voix rauque et chaude de l'écuyer sembla à son maître comme un baume apaisant la brûlure de ses craintes. Il avait été frappé dès le premier jour par cette voix étrangement cassée, un murmure à la limite de l'inaudible, tantôt douce et timide, parfois d'une force résolue et surprenante. Il leva les yeux pour regarder Haleth. Il contempla les traits fins, d'une finesse qu'on ne trouvait chez aucun garçon de Rohan. Une mâchoire volontaire, des pommettes hautes constellées de tâches de rousseur, de grands yeux clairs, cernés mais où luisait une résolution ferme. Les cheveux châtains étaient courts, en bataille, comme ne les portaient à Edoras que les plus jeunes enfants. Il s'attarda sur la carrure extraordinairement fine et frêle pour un garçon de presque dix-neuf ans. Pourtant les muscles de ses bras saillaient à travers ses vêtements, et les mains, quoique fines, étaient grandes et fortes. Il se dégageait quelque chose de magnétique de ce garçon, une force voilée et mystérieuse, un attrait que le Prince de Rohan ne s'expliquait pas. Il avait pourtant eu la confirmation au matin, qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il avait été désarmé par une rage fauve, une résolution féroce. Et il avait hâte de savoir jusqu'où pourrait aller ce précieux écuyer.

* * *

Au matin, les tentes étaient figées dans la neige. Haleth frissonnait, se maudissant de ne pas avoir emmené vêtements plus chauds, alors qu'il enfourchait Flamme, ravi de piaffer dans cette étrange matière blanche qui craquait sous son sabot. On avançait à grand peine, face au vent qui portait avec lui des flocons humides et froids qui se fondaient au moindre contact, transformant le sol en une boue glaciale, transperçant capes et fourrures. Alors qu'Haleth s'abîmait dans ses propres pensées, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Avec surprise, l'écuyer reconnut Legolas trottant botte à botte avec Flamme, son cheval Arod faisant connaissance avec le cheval doré. Haleth sentit un étau de crainte lui étreindre le cœur. Le Prince de la Forêt Noire n'avait cessé de fixer l'écuyer avec suspicion depuis leur départ. En son cœur, Haleth se sentait découverte. Legolas lui fit un sourire poli, mais ne dit mot, et l'écuyer préféra ne pas engager une conversation qu'il ne maîtriserait très vite plus. Ils chevauchèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure, avant que l'Elfe ne brise le silence.

-Haleth est-il votre vrai nom ?

L'écuyer tenta tant bien que mal de contrôler les battements affolés de son cœur, avant de se tourner vers Legolas avec un air perplexe en hochant la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi cela, Seigneur ?

-Alors vous portez un prénom de reine, sourit Legolas d'un air entendu.

Haleth pâlit. Il savait. Il savait tout.

-Je ne sais quelles raisons vous ont amenée jusqu'ici, poursuivit-il. Pourtant il semble évident que là n'est pas votre place, ajouta-t-il d'un ton d'une condescendance que l'écuyer ne lui aurait jamais imaginé. Il serait d'ailleurs fort étonnant que le Seigneur Elfwine soit au courant. Vous imaginez fort bien sa réaction, s'il devait l'apprendre. Que vous n'êtes pas un homme.

Haleth frissonna. Elfwine avait été bon envers lui depuis le début, pourtant l'écuyer n'ignorait pas que le Prince était un homme colérique parfois, dont les mots et les gestes pouvaient dépasser la pensée. Un tel mensonge serait pour lui pire qu'une trahison, et le ridiculiserait devant ses hommes. Haleth en payerait le prix fort. L'idée de décevoir Elfwine donna la nausée à Haleth, qui se retourna vivement vers l'elfe. Il contempla avec haine le visage d'une beauté parfaite et suffisante, les yeux limpides et perspicaces, où brillait un amusement narquois. L'écuyer se rapprocha de l'elfe, afin que leur conversation échappe aux Rohirrim qui les entouraient.

-Alors je vais vous poser un cas de conscience, mon seigneur, cracha le frêle écuyer de sa voix cassée. Mon mensonge mériterait la mort, ou du moins l'abandon ici même par le Prince Elfwine. Pourtant, en tant que femme, selon les lois d'Edoras je ne peux être condamnée à mort, et aucun homme n'aura l'ignominie de m'abandonner sans défense au milieu de ces terres. Je ne peux être puni qu'en tant qu'homme, or l'homme que je suis à toute sa place ici.

Sans ajouter un mot, Haleth pressa sa monture d'aller de l'avant, abandonnant un Legolas pour le moins perplexe devant ce raisonnement pertinent. L'elfe, dans toute sa morgue masculine, n'avait guère imaginé qu'une femme puisse lui tenir tête de la sorte. Il soupira, alors que la neige tombait drue encore davantage et que le paysage se noyait dans un brouillard blanchâtre.

Haleth ne décolérait pas. La nuit était tombée, chacun s'était enroulé dans ses couvertures, alors que le ciel s'était dégagé, illuminé déjà par l'Etoile du Nord qui dardait sa froide lumière sur l'écuyer, assis devant la tente où Elfwine ronflait avec application. La conversation avec Legolas tournait dans la tête du jeune écuyer, comme un cauchemar dont on n'arrive pas à sortir. Sa fureur lui avait valu quelques coups douloureux de la part de son maître lors de leur duel du soir, tout incapable de se concentrer qu'il était, aveuglé par son ressentiment. Pourtant Elfwine s'était couché sans une allusion à ce propos, Legolas avait donc dû être ébranlé par ses mots. Peut-être même garderait-il le secret, pendant un temps du moins. Haleth frissonna à l'idée que son secret puisse être découvert par Elfwine et les hommes. Que se passerait-il alors ? L'idée de redevenir Haleth, l'enfant de nulle part le révulsait. Trop longtemps avait-il rêvé de la vie qu'il menait désormais. L'écuyer avait trouvé sa place, pour la première fois de son existence. Un sanglot lui noua la gorge, alors des images anciennes lui revenaient en mémoire. La fumée de la grande salle de l'auberge, les lourds plateaux et les hommes ivres morts qu'il fallait porter jusqu'à leur chambre. Les relents d'urine et de bière, les allusions grivoises. Les réveils au petit matin, les couchers à l'aurore. Servir, se taire, être docile. Les mains, les grandes et sales mains sur son corps de fille, les coups et la violence des hommes. Une larme roula sur la joue d'Haleth. Devenir un garçon, c'était l'assurance que plus jamais personne ne lui ferait du mal de la sorte.

Rageusement, il essuya la larme qui déjà menaçait de geler sur sa joue. Se levant pour faire quelques pas, l'écuyer remarqua soudain un changement dans l'atmosphère. Quelques minutes auparavant résonnaient encore les chants des hommes de quart. Brusquement, le ciel s'était assombri. L'étoile du Nord pâlissait, alors qu'un silence de mort régnait sur le camp endormi. Nerveusement, Haleth vérifia la présence de son épée à sa ceinture avant de se rapprocher du grand feu, où veillait un vieux rohir bourru. L'éclat de la lune fut suffisant pour illuminer la large flaque de sang dans laquelle baignait le veilleur. Haleth poussa un cri strident, alors qu'un sifflement perçait l'obscurité. Une flèche se planta à quelques pas. A travers la panique qui s'emparait de lui, Haleth se sentit réagir d'instinct. Sa main gauche s'empara du cor du gardien, et il souffla de toutes ses forces. Déjà les hommes se réveillaient. Haleth sonnait le cor, et d'autres lui répondait à travers tout le camp. Les chevaux se cabraient, leurs hennissements affolés tiraient leurs cavaliers de leurs songes. Des formes noires et des hurlements de loups emplissaient la nuit. Une nuit poisseuse de peur et de sang, obscurcie par une ombre informe et cruelle qui étreignait les cœurs et figeait les membres. L'écuyer réalisait avec horreur que l'ombre du matin n'était qu'un signe annonciateur de l'embuscade du soir, alors qu'il courrait vers sa tente où Elfwine se réveillait sans comprendre.

- Des Wargs, Elfwine, des Wargs !

Devant la tente, une forme noire s'était dressée. Un immense loup s'approchait, emplissant l'air de son souffle répugnant, comme gorgé d'obscurité morbide. Derrière, les hommes hurlaient, les chevaux s'étaient libérés, fouettant l'air de leurs sabots pour protéger leurs cavaliers au sol, l'arc de Legolas chantait dans le noir, la voix bourrue de Gimli hurlait dans le langage caverneux des Nains. La bataille faisait rage, et les Gobelins juchés sur leur montures mortifères s'étonnaient de tant de résistance. Mais cela, Haleth ne le voyait pas. L'écuyer ne voyait que le grand loup aux mâchoires dégoulinantes du salive immonde, et ses crocs luisant dans le noir. Au sol, incapable de s'emparer de son épée, gisait Elfwine. Haleth ne savait plus qu'il faisait, mais il le fit. S'emparant de son épée, il se rua sur le flanc du monstre, lui assénant un coup profond mais non pas mortel. Dans un rugissement, le loup se retourna pour faire face à cet homme si frêle dont il ne ferait qu'une bouchée. Haleth plongea en avant, et avant que la patte du loup ne l'écarte comme un vulgaire fétu de paille, sa lame s'était enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans la gorge du monstre. Assez pour laisser le temps à Elfwine de plonger dans la bataille, furieux de s'être laissé surprendre. Eldarion accourait déjà auprès de lui, et à eux deux, ils abattirent nombres d'ennemis. Devant la fureur conjuguée des grands princes de Rohan et de Gondor, les bêtes reculaient, prises de peur devant ces images de la grandeur des Hommes. Ils tranchaient, coupaient têtes et gorges, pattes et museaux, semant la terreur au sein de l'armée noire. Très supérieurs en nombres, les Rohirrim firent preuve d'une grande force, et les loups se sauvèrent, poursuivis par les flèches de Legolas, alors que les Gobelins se faisaient massacrer.

Mais de cette héroïque bataille, Haleth ne vit rien. Étendu dans sur le sol poisseux d'eau et de sang, l'écuyer de Rohan semblait dormir, les puissantes mâchoires du grand loup fermées sur sa poitrine.

* * *

_ Nan, avouez, vous ne m'en voulez pas du tout d'avoir arrêté ici ! _

_A très vite :) _


End file.
